A Special Kind of Kiss
by gummysnakes
Summary: A party game has John and Roxy spending time together in a closet, where they get more than a little touchy with each other.


"Next up is… Roxy!"

The circle of friends oohed and aahed at the reveal. Roxy Lalonde would be next in the closet. Now she just needed a "partner."

Jade reached over and grabbed the bottle, giving it a hard spin. It would circle around the participants, all of whom were more than eager to spend _7 Minutes in Heaven_ with the resident party girl. As the bottle spun along the ground, making complete circles around the participants, the crowd began to whisper and murmur. Anticipation began to rise. Tension began to elevate… Who would be the lucky guy or girl to spend some quality time in an enclosed space with Roxy Lalonde?

The bottle slowed in its spinning, and quite a few eager faces presented themselves. Yet in the end, the bottle stopped right in front of the one who'd expected it least. John Egbert.

He was surprised when the bottle's neck pointed right at him, laughing nervously amidst the groans of disappointment.

"Aw shit," said Dirk, with a hint of a smile, "Looks like it's John's time to shine."

"Hell yeah John." Dave gave his best friend a thumbs-up. John was already starting to blush, which did not go unnoticed by Roxy. She stood up, waiting for John to come along and join her.

"Nervous already, Johnny?" she teased, all smiles. But John WAS nervous. He hadn't done anything notable with a girl before, let alone settle into a closet alone with one. But again, this party was all about new experiences. Even more flustering ones.

Jade gets things started by getting up and walking over to the closet in question, knocking on it a few times. "Hello? Are you two done in there already? It's time for the next pair!" A bit of grumbling comes from inside the closet, before the door is opened, and out comes Vriska, holding Terezi's hand. The latter seemed to be in somewhat of a daze from whatever happened in there, smiling lazily with smeared lipstick around her mouth and cheeks.

But Vriska was not too pleased regarding the interruption. "What the hell! Seven minutes my ASS!" Her nostrils flared in frustration, yet still she clung to her tealblood lover, hand holding Terezi's. "This game sucks! There's too short a time limit! Make it eight minutes at LEAST!"

Jade shrugged. "Sorry, but those are the rules! If you want, you can both make out or something somewhere else! It's time for Roxy and John to go in!"

Vriska scoffed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Whatever! Come on, Terezi. God, would it kill you guys to play some actually decent music?"

"Our music's fine, stop being so grumpy!" Jade beckoned for John and Roxy to come forth, and they did. Roxy had a bit of a spring in her step, whereas John kept his hands in his pockets, unsure if he was welcome to so much as hold Roxy's hand before this.

"Have fun, you two." Rose winked from her seated position beside Kanaya, as Dave stood up to answer the doorbell.

"We will!" Roxy replied, nudging John's side. "Won't we, John?"

"Yeah, heh, we will." John smiled, trying not to be so awkward. "Lots of fun, yeah!"

"Are there any rules you want to get out of the way now?" Jade asked, as she did prior for the closet's other occupants. Roxy cleared her throat, having prepared for this.

"Kissing's fine with me," Roxy announced, "So's touching… Is that fine?" She looked over to John in anticipation, where he could only nod and give a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, that's fine! Kissing and touching, totally fine." Oh God everyone was staring. Roxy could no doubt tell just how anxious John was getting, so she was the first to enter the closet, practically tugging John along by his collar.

"Come on then, let's get the party started, John!"

As the two entered the closet and the door was closed behind them, their friends had cheered and hollered with amusement. John and Roxy were left in the darkness of the enclosed space, and Jade could be heard walking away from them to speak with the others.

"So…" John began. "Here we are."

"Yup," said Roxy, "This sure is a closet!"

"Definitely… So uh… I've never actually done anything like this with a girl before. Sorry if I mess anything up!"

"Aw, it's fine, John! Gosh, you're such a cutie. You ever kiss a girl before?"

"Nope. Never."

"Well it's pretty fucking cool," Roxy said, enthusiasm clear in her tone, "And that's all there is to say on the matter!"

"Oh, yeah, I bet!"

"Wanna find out just how good it feels?"

"Totally!"

That's when Roxy pushed herself up to John, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. It took John a moment, but he finally realized just what Roxy was talking about.

Oh! She was flirting! Oh.

John learned a lesson in that instant. The lesson was that he didn't know how to kiss. In fact, it was safe to assume that John didn't know how to do anything. But Roxy was kind in leading John, pulling away to explain a few things.

"Heh, wow, you're totally a kiss virgin. I'm takin' your kissing virginity," she said, "But you're doing it all wrong! You don't have to puff your cheeks, just… I dunno, go with the flow!"

"Go with the flow?" asked John.

"Go with the flow!" Roxy repeated, "Don't get your shoulders so stiff, and just relax… Come on, let's try again. We've only got seven minutes to work with!"

Roxy initiated the kiss again. This one was much softer and more caring. More deliberate in its concept to teach John, and guide him through it. She slung her arms around John's neck, holding him close as they made out in the darkness of the closet, with John doing his best to mimic Roxy's actions and follow her lead.

She pulled away from the kiss much sooner than John expected, much to his disappointment. But it was disappointment short-lived.

Roxy then pressed her lips to John's neck, kissing and sucking there with some kind of hunger behind her actions. Like she was finding arousal in leading John in this way. Knowing he was new when it came to pretty much anything. It _excited_ her to fool around like this.

"Ahhh!" John moaned, "R-Roxy…?"

"Mmm…"

"Roxy…"

"Mmm?" She pulled away slightly to whisper in John's ear. "What's wrong, John?"

"Um… I just… Wanted to say, uh, sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry for wh-oh." She _felt_ what John was talking about. Pressing right up against her.

"Sorry for… That…" His face grew hot, and though it was impossible to tell in the darkness, John was blushing intensely. His arousal had risen quite suddenly from the kissing, and it was no longer possible to just… _ignore_ the erection in his pants. He was far too horny to be inconspicuous with his body.

Roxy snickered, and for a moment, John was worried for the reason. But his concerns were quelled when she reached down and grabbed at his cock through his jeans, still leaning up against Egbert.

"Ohohoho… Enjoying this a lot, huh? You're a bad boy, John," Roxy teased, kissing his cheek gently while she touched the bump through his pants. "You don't mind if I touch, right?"

"N-No," John stammered, trying (and failing) to keep his composure. "I don't mind…"

"Good!" Roxy continued to touch and rub and enjoy herself, dragging her fingers along the bulge in John's pants. A pity she didn't keep track of the time she had left - she had no idea if it was five minutes or four minutes. But that didn't mean she wouldn't make every last second count.

"Your pants," Roxy said.

"Huh? What about them…?" asked John.

"Take 'em off."

"Oh." John swallowed hard. "Okay. Uh… I thought we were just going to kiss?"

"Consider this a special kiss!" Roxy laughed, "Come on, come on, take 'em off!"

Following Roxy's request, John fumbles with his zipper before dropping his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Yet just when John is about to so much as _consider_ dropping his boxers, Roxy beats him to it, and pulls them down for him, leaving John naked from the waist down.

"Ahh! Roxy!" John exclaimed, both surprised and aroused. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just havin' some fun with ya John!" Roxy said, reaching out to wrap her hand around John's cock gently, moving her hand up and down along Egbert's shaft. "Ahh… Wow, you're so hard… Really lovin' this, aren'tcha?"

"Yeah… Ahh… I am…" John's blush intensified, and he leaned against the wall of the closet as Roxy rubbed his cock.

"Never had a handjob either, right?" asked Roxy. John shook his head, before remembering that he could barely be seen.

"Nope… You're my first in that regard, too…"

"Aww. No worries, John. I'll help ya out here… It looks like you could use it!"

"But do we have enough time?" he asked with concern.

"Welp, that all depends on how fast you cum!" Roxy spoke tersely, all-too eager to get some action out of the less-than-experienced John Egbert. She only wished she could see what she was handling, but this was fine enough given the circumstances. Roxy stayed up against John, moving her hand back and forth as she kissed his cheek and his neck, humming with delight.

The sounds of John's moaning and soft grunting were turning her on, and she sought out more of those lovely sounds. Roxy picked up the pace just a bit, licking her lips as she kept her hand wrapped firmly around John's cock, stroking the thick rod between her fingers.

"Here," she said suddenly, opting to give John something to play with as well. She hiked up her shirt, letting her plump breasts fall free. "Touch me, John… I said that was more than okay!"

John complies, touching Roxy with exploratory hands, letting his digits grace Roxy's breasts with fascination and arousal. "O-Oh wow… Jeez, Roxy… They're so big…"

"They're not the only thing that's big," she joked, giving John's cock a bit of a squeeze. "Wonk!"

"Ahh!" John bit his lip to suppress his more embarrassing sounds, but Roxy laughs quietly nonetheless, finding John's more innocent nature to be adorable. Roxy picked up the pace, jerking John's cock back and forth, while she pressed herself forward into John's touch, urging him to continue.

"Touch me more…" she begged, "Squeeze 'em… Pinch my nipples…"

Wordlessly, John took Roxy's advice and was rewarded for doing so. She moaned and sighed out in pleasure, feeling John pinch both nipples at once, using both hands in tandem with one another. "Oh, ohhhh…! Yeah John, just like that… Oh God, yeah…"

"Ahh, fuck…" John moaned in return, starting to thrust his hips in and out, moving himself back and forth, pumping his hips as Roxy stroked his cock. It almost seemed like he was fucking Roxy's hand, panting and groaning from the exertion.

"Ha, I knew you'd get really into it! Dirty boy, John… Mmmff!" Roxy suppressed her more loud moan, not wanting to let everyone else outside the closet know there was something of a ruckus going on within. Roxy could still hear them beyond the door, talking through the music.

She smirked, knowing that she and John were making some music of their own. Yet from the sound of things, that "music" would reach its peak very soon.

"R-Roxy," John urged, "I-I'm gonna…"

"Ooop! Better not cause a mess." Roxy slid down to her knees in the closet, bringing her mouth up to John's cock to press kisses to it, before taking it into her warm and wet mouth. The surprise and arousal grows to be too much for John, and he reaches his climax right then and there.

"Aahhh!" John grunted and groaned, reaching an orgasm with his cock between Roxy's lips. He pushed his hand up to his mouth, quieting himself down before he made TOO much noise. Cum splurted from the tip of his cock, coming out in long and warm ropes, splashing against the inside of Roxy's mouth. John slowed his thrusts, not wanting to cause discomfort for Roxy, but from the sounds of her moans, she was loving this as much as he was.

He finally sighs in pleasure as he slips out of Roxy's mouth, staying leaned up against the wall. Shuffling is heard in the darkness, and the next thing John knew, Roxy was kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for that, John," Roxy whispered, "I'd ask for more, but I think our time's almost up…"

"Phew… Ah man… That was… Awesome…" said John, laughing a bit with his hand on his forehead. "Uh, thank you, Roxy… Sorry I finished really fast…"

Roxy pushed her shirt back down. "Aw, don't sweat it, John! You're super new and all that. Plus, better to rush than not finish at all! We only had a bit of time to work with! Hey, if you want, we could pick this up again later, and I can show you some more fun stuff. What do you say, stud?" She playfully poked John's side, and he found himself excited with the idea.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, excited for more of this kind of fun with Roxy. But before he could say more…

There was a knock at the closet door that startled him, and he scrambled to get his boxers and jeans back on. "Hey! Are you two finished yet?" Jade called out to them from beyond the closet door. "Hurry up, you're out of time!"

"Well, I had fun, John," said Roxy, licking her lips, "But seriously yo, let's pick this up again soon! And hey, let's keep this between us, okay? I don't wanna fool around like this with everyone else, ya know?"

"Ha, yeah, I get it…"

Now fully dressed, John cleared his throat and composed himself. Then, with a big smile, he exited the closet alongside Roxy, already looking forward to next time.


End file.
